First Date
by XxSonicShadowXx
Summary: Sonic decides to call up Shadow to hang out just as "buddies" as a celebration for Shadow defeating Black Doom, but will it turn out to be something more? SONADOW. Don't like, don't read. Simple. Rated M for LEMON. ONE-SHOT!


**A/N: This is just a little story I came up with. The first chapter of the sequel to "The Forgotten Past" will be up soon! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little story! Rated M for obvious reasons. Please review! :D**

First Date

Sonic the Hedgehog laid on his blue king-sized bed, his hands behind his head. It was soft and comforting, but it wasn't enough. He was thinking of that one person he truly cared for, that one person who made his heart pound. Sonic was trying to think of way to develop at least a friendship with _him_...

The blue hedgehog suddenly jumped from his bed. "I got it!"

He dashed to a nearby phone and already started dialing the number.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow the Hedgehog sat on his couch, reading a book, the sunlight from the windows kissing his dark and crimson streaked fur. It was his day off from GUN, and on his days off he would usually read a book, work at Club Rouge, or even race with Sonic once in a blue moon.

Shadow set the book aside and headed upstairs to his bedroom, his sanctuary. He entered his room, closing the door behind him, and laid on the black and red covers. He closed his eyes, his mind thinking of a certain blue hedgie. No matter how irritating _he_ can be, Shadow still cared for _him_ deeply. He loved that flashing smile of his, his blue slender body…

His train of thought was disturbed by the sudden ringing of a phone.

Shadow growled and got up to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Shadow said in a rather annoyed tone.

"Hey Shads!"

Shadow's eyes widened. "S-Sonic?"

"Who else?"

Shadow rolled his eyes, then quietly chuckled to himself afterwards. He hasn't changed a bit. "What do you want?"

"Oh, well I was I thinking that we could go out tonight, just as buddies, I mean we never really got to celebrate after you beat Black Doom, so…whaddya say?"

Shadow's heart started pounding, his body filled with excitement, but kept his cool. He sighed. "Fine."

"Great! Pick you up at 7?"

"Sure…see you then."

Both hedgehogs hung up the phone, both heading to their bathrooms to take a shower.

* * *

When 7:00 finally came around, Shadow leaned against his front door, waiting for Sonic.

A few minutes later, Sonic arrived in his blue Porsche Carrera GT, music booming in the car. Sonic opened the car door for the dark hedgehog. "Hey Shads!"

Shadow got in. "Hey, faker."

Shadow wore a dark red T-shirt, a black jacket, jeans, gloves, and his favorite jet shoes.

_Wow, Shadow looks hot... _Sonic thought.

Sonic on the other hand, wore a black and blue jacket, a dark blue T-shirt, baggy jeans, a gold chain, gloves, and his favorite red and white sneakers.

Shadow couldn't help but think that Sonic looked extremely cool...and sexy.

"So...where are we going?" Shadow asked to take his mind off the thought.

Sonic grinned. "It's a surprise, and it's my treat."

With that, Sonic started driving. He drove nice and smooth. It was the loud music that bugged Shadow. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Dammit, Sonic! Turn that shit down!"

Something about that stabbed Sonic's heart. Tonight was supposed to be a good night, he didn't want to ruin it.

"Alright, geez. I love that song..." Sonic said as he turned the volume down.

Shadow didn't like to listen to music, but he was forced to whenever he worked at Club Rouge...

They finally reached their destination. Shadow noticed that Sonic had brought him to a diner.

"...Here?" Shadow asked.

"Yep. Me, Tails, and Knuckles eat here sometimes. It's the best diner in town!"

The two hedgehogs went in and got their table, sitting across from each other looking at their menus.

Shadow has never been to a restaurant before, but he kept his cool. He looked at the menu, but then just threw it on the table.

"Sonic, you order for me...I don't really care."

"You sure? Alright then..."

The waiter, Bill, came a few minutes later to ask what drinks they wanted.

"I'll have a Coke," Sonic said with his usual flashing smile. "And my boyfriend here will take one also."

Shadow's eyes widened, his muzzle turning a light pink.

The waiter raised a brow, then just shrugged and left to get their drinks. He was back in seconds with their drinks and put them on the table and left.

Red orbs glared at Sonic.

"What?" Sonic asked as he put a straw into his soda.

"I, am **NOT** your boyfriend!"

Sonic chuckled. "Relax, Shads! I was just kidding."

"Yeah, say something like that again and that straw will end up someplace else."

Sonic just shrugged. "I don't know why you agreed to come with me in the first place."

It was Shadow's turn to shrug. "I suppose I had nothing else to do."

"Oh really? Why not just go to Club Rouge and hang out with your girlfriend?"

"She's **NOT** my girlfriend! She's a slut."

Sonic chuckled.

There was a moment of silence, until Sonic broke it. "Shadow...do you know why I asked you to hang out with me tonight?"

"To 'celebrate' since I defeated Black Doom?"

"Well, yeah, but there's another reason..."

"Is that so?"

"I wanted to...well, get to know you better."

Shadow was shocked. He wasn't expecting that. "Why? What do you want to know?"

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know..."

Bill the waitor came back to take their orders. "What would you like to order?" he said in some strange accent.

"I'll have the usual, Bill." Sonic said with a smile.

Bill nodded and turned to face Shadow.

Shadow turned red, embarassed.

Sonic came to his rescue. "He'll have um..." Sonic stammered as he looked at the menu, trying to look for something Shadow would like. Then he suddenly had an idea.

"He'll just have a shrimp cocktail."

The waitor nodded and left.

Shadow shrugged and looked the other way, relieved to be put of of his embarassment.

"You've never been to a diner before, have you?" Sonic asked.

Shadow shook his head.

"Yeah, I figured that you don't go out much...so then whaddya do in your spare time?"

Shadow shrugged. "I work...and I read."

"Work and read, huh? That kinda sounds boring to me." Sonic took another sip from his drink.

"Well what am I to do, hedgehog?"

Sonic now regretted that he asked. "I don't know...I mean, why not treat yourself and do something fun for once?"

Shadow raised a brow. "Such as?"

"I dunno."

Shadow chuckled. "You're hopeless."

"You're no fun."

Shadow just rolled his eyes.

The waitor came back with their meals. Sonic's "usual" was supposedly a whole plate of chilidogs and fries. When Sonic started scoffing it down, Shadow stared, and suddenly bursted into laughter. The blue hero obviously had no manners. This just made Shadow's day.

Sonic cleaned his mouth with a napkin. "What's so funny?"

"You, faker. Have you no manners?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "It's not like we're anywhere fancy. Besides, I was starving..." Sonic said as he rubbed his belly.

"Whatever. Just pay the bill already so we can get out of here." Shadow hadn't even touched his cocktail.

Sonic sighed. "Fine." Sonic called the waitor for their bill.

After paying, Sonic left a tip on the table and the two hedgehogs went back into Sonic's car. The drive back to Shadow's place was nice and smooth like before. When they arrived, both of them still sat in the car. Shadow felt bad for being his negative self, but he just couldn't bring himself to show his feelings toward Sonic...

Sonic on the other hand, was just too shy and nervous to admit his feelings to the dark hedgehog, afraid that he might be rejected. Still, he had to try...

"Shadow...thanks for for hanging out with me tonight, we should do it again sometime..."

"Wait, Sonic."

Shadow couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Sonic's head towards him and pressed his lips against Sonic's.

Sonic was shocked, but closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

"Mmmmm...shall we take this somewhere a bit more private?" Shadow asked when he pulled back.

Sonic had totally forgotten that they were still in his car. "Yeah, let's."

They both got out of the car, Shadow unlocking the front door to his house. As soon as it opened, Shadow picked Sonic up bridal style. Sonic blushed and rested his head against Shadow's chest. Shadow kicked the front door closed and ran upstairs to his bedroom, gently putting Sonic on the bed. Shadow kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket. He joined Sonic at the bed, getting on top of him, an evil smirk on his face. Ideas ran through his mind.

"He, Shadow what are you up to, huh?" Sonic asked in a sexy voice.

"What makes you think I'm up to anything?"

Before Sonic could respond, Shadow leaned in for a passionate kiss. Then Shadow worked his way down to Sonic's neck, kissing and nibbling. Sonic suddenly felt Shadow unzipping his jeans.

"Sh-Shadow...wh-what are you doing?"

Shadow smirked. "Just relax." That's when he got an idea.

"Wait here."

Shadow went to his night table and took out a pair of handcuffs from a drawer.

When Shadow came back with the handcuffs, Sonic smirked. "Oh, Shadow you're BAD."

Shadow chuckled. "Now, take off your jacket. And your shirt. Everything. Before I do it for you."

Sonic obeyed and started taking off his jacket, his shirt, gloves, and his gold chain, while Shadow took off Sonic's pants and sneakers. As soon as Sonic was completely naked, Shadow blushed. His body was so sexy...and beautiful.

Shadow took off his own shirt, pants, and gloves, joining Sonic at the bed. He took a hold of Sonic's wrists. "Now stay still, like a good boy." Shadow said as he cuffed Sonic to the bed.

As soon as Sonic was cuffed, Shadow began kissing Sonic's neck again, working his way down once more.

"Ohh...Shadow..."

Shadow moved lower and started licking Sonic's belly, enjoying the taste of his body.

Shadow descended and then a gave a small lick to Sonic's cock.

"Ahhh~! Shadow..."

"You like that Sonic?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Shadow went back up and started kissing Sonic's neck, teasing him, leaving Sonic aching for more.

"Shadow...please, fuck me!"

"How bad do you want it?" Shadow started rubbing Sonic's cock lightly.

"Ahh...I want it bad...please Shadow, just fuck me!"

Shadow smirked. "Hmm...alright then. Are you ready?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Okay, this may hurt a bit Sonic, I love you, I'm sorry if I hurt you..."

Shadow started entering him slowly, making Sonic gasp in both pain and pleasure. Shadow softy apologized for hurting him.

He continued thrusting slowly, then sped up to full speed, Sonic clawing the bed sheets.

"AHHHH!...SH-SHADOW! U-UGH..."

"O-ohhh Sonic!...AHHH! You're so...TIGHT!"

Shadow practically pounded into him now, not being able to hold back.

After they climaxed, both hedgehogs finally released, feeling very tired.

Shadow leaned in, giving Sonic a deep kiss.

"Mmmmmmmm..."

Shadow uncuffed Sonic's arms before both of them went slack, sleeping together through the night.

* * *

Shadow was the first to wake up the next morning. He laid on Sonic's chest, inhaling Sonic's scent. It smelled like AXE and the earth at the same time. He loved it. Sonic woke up just a few seconds after.

"Mornin' Shads."

"Good morning, my sexy Sonikku."

Sonic blushed at the pet name.

"How about some breakfast, hm?"

Sonic smiled. "Sure, but first...I need a shower."

Shadow smiled back. "Allow me to join you then."

"If you can handle it."

Shadow smirked. "I think I can."

The two of them exchanged sweet romantic kisses and finally went to the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

The two hedgehogs have been together ever since...and whenever they looked back to it, they always thought the same thing:

_My first date, led to a dream come true..._

**_~The End~_**

**Phew! Finally done! :D:D:D**

**Sonic: Shadow! How come you never ate your cocktail, hmm?**

**Shadow: I had lost my appetite...**

**Sonic: And I had to pay for it and everything...**

**C'mon Sonic, at least you had a whole plate of chilidogs :P**

**Sonic: Hehe, that's true. ^_^**

**Shadow: *Rolls eyes***

**Just ignore Shadow, Sonic. Here, I'll make us some chocolate milkshakes. And we can talk, just the two of us. ;)**

**Shadow: *takes out gun* GET AWAY FROM MY SONIKKU~!**

**Chill out Shadow, he's all yours. I was just kidding xD**

**Sonic: Wow, Shads I can't believe you fell for that. Aww, that means you really do care! ^.^**

**Shadow: ...**

**A/N: Teehee! R&R!**


End file.
